warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Poison
WFW's Double Agent The Poison. Episode Four, Season One of Double Agent. Enjoy! Category:WFW 1 Category:WFW's Double Agent Category:Adventure Back again, I see this morning. It's fine, it's good to see someone still interested in the stories an old elder has to tell. Let's go down by the river, to give my old bones a stretch. We can see the moor from there, Snowfeather's home. It reminds me of happier times- but what use is it to mull over those? The PoisonCategory:Warriorfan123's Fan fics It has been three moons. Yes, I know I should be back in ShadowClan. But how can I be? The Clan still has the dark cloud of grief over them, Windpaw especially. And how dare I return, after what my-''mistake has done? Speaking of Windpaw, she is sorting herbs beside me, making many attempts to shred the ones I am holding and step on my toes. I sigh. She will not accept that Appleleaf's death wasn't my fault. ''Any maybe she's right. '' " Windpaw-" " Shut up!" the tabby growls roughly and stalks away. I hang my head. Even though I never liked Windpaw, I understand what grief is like. ''My parents… ''both killed by green cough within moons of each other. I toss out the last of the dead marigold and pad into the clearing. " Snowfeather!" a loud call comes from across camp. I turn my head. The heather entrance shakes and a patrol comes streaking towards me. In the lead is the new deputy, Gorseheart. He drops something at my feet, flanks heaving. I poke it with a claw. It's the body of a rabbit. " What is this?" I say. " Ryepaw found it… look in it's mouth," Gorseheart pants, green eyes wide. I do so and gasp. The inside of the rabbit's mouth is horrible rotten. ''I've been scarred for life. '' " Well, it's poisoned," I conclude awkwardly. Gorseheart rolls his eyes. " Duh. But we thought you could figure out what ''kind ''of poison." " Where did you find this?" " Ryepaw was chasing it, but it was dead before she caught it," Gorseheart explains. " The exhaustion must have killed it, meaning that it has been poisoned for a short time…" I muse to myself. I have seen poison before, but not like this. The most common is the type cured by the Blazing Star, but this is new. I sniff it's mouth and recoil. " It smells like dirt and grass. Something it ate. The dirt poisoned it!" " We don't know where it came from, " Gorseheart says. " Then all my herb plantations could be in danger!" I cry. " Windpaw, get me as many seeds as possible from our different herbs. We're going to need to preserve them." ''who knows, this could cause all the herbs to die. ''But I don't want to alarm my Clan. Windpaw nods curtly, then speeds off. ''But I know where I can get some herbs. Maybe it's time to go back. ''I rush into my den, grab a few useless leaves, and begin to rush out. " Where are you going?" Gorseheart calls. " Herbs!" I yowl, voice muffle by the leaves. ''Hopefully he thinks I mean collecting. '' The wind blows through my fur as I stop by the moor river and splash some mud onto my fur. And then, I spot something green near the bank. ''Algae. Good for fish. Are there fish in the river? ''I haven't seen any before. Scooping up the leaves (which I realize are ragwort, oak and raspberry) I start running again. ''It's time to transform back into Rainpaw. ''I pass the tansy plantation, where Windpaw is thankfully not gathering seeds. I bid farewell to the hollow in the ground which is the rabbit warrens, a never-ending source of prey for WindClan. Soon, the faint outlines of pine trees are visible. A strange joy rises in my heart. ''Home! '' " Don't be hare-brained, Snowfeather. This is not your home," but I can't stop myself from feeling happy. When I reach the ShadowClan border, I hear a great racket. It's the sound of twigs breaking and cracking, followed by a cat's cursing. Suddenly, there is a loud screech of pain. My fur stands on end and I dash over to where I hear the voice. I leap into a tangle of gorse thorns and at first spot nothing. Then, another agonized moan locate my patient. I barge through the reeds. ''" Reedtail!" ''I gasp. The silver tabby looks at me and rolls his eyes. " Um, duh. And why are ''you ''even here? Three moons and you come now?" my temper rises. " Okay, fine. I shall leave you here to bleed yourself to death." " You wouldn't be able to fix anything if you stayed, " Reedtail huffs and makes an attempt to lift his head. His eyes are glazed with pain. " You're no medicine cat." " Maybe not, but I know a thing or two about herbs," ''I can't leave an injured cat to die. ''I snort and nose Reedtail's fur. I scent the sickly smell of a wound before I see it. A deep gash has opened on his leg, probably from the fight with the kill-dogs. The gorse thorns must have broken any scar tissue that formed over it. I look at the herbs I brought. They aren't the best, but they'll do. I grind the ragwort beneath my paw, then rub the poultice onto his leg. Next, I apply the oak leaves and afterwards the raspberry. " It's better," Reedtail admits. He heaves his shoulders as if about to stand up, but I push him down. " You're in no shape to walk. Don't worry, I'll get Sorrelsky." Sorrelsky is the ShadowClan medicine cat. I turn to head away, but Reedtail's voice stops me. " Rainpaw?" he says. " What?" " I know I ought to say thank you, but you're still a rabbit-blood." For some reason, his voice lacks the fire it did those moons ago. " I know," I reply, but the insult doesn't bother me. ''Why not? And what is this… affection… you are feeling? '' -------- Luckily, the first cat I see in camp is Frozenwhisker. His blue eyes brighten and he bounds across camp, purring. " Rainpaw! You're back!" " Listen, Reedtail is hurt. Can you take me to Sorrelsky?" I have no time for a reunion. Frozenwhisker looks a little hurt, but he flicks his tail and nods to the light gray cat talking to Badgerstripe. " There she is." I nod my thanks and shoot him a warm glance, trying to make up for my emotionless greeting.I charge across the wet grass to Sorrelsky's side. She looks up from talking to Badgerstripe. " What's wrong?" " Reedtail is injured. I found the leg on his wound opened by the d-gorse thorns," I smoothly cover up my mistake. Rainpaw would have no idea that there were attacking dogs. Sorrelsky tips her head to one side. " Did you treat it?" " Yes, with some oak, ragwort and raspberry." " Oh. Well, that's pretty good. I'll get a patrol to retrieve him." She shoots me a quizzical glance and rushes off. I am relieved, but not for long. Hollowstar spots me and glares. " Where were you?" he stalks across to me and snarls. " Is herb-collecting more important than your Clan?" " Hey!" Frozenwhisker shoots to my side. " We're lucky Rainpaw came back when she did. She rescued Reedtail." " Is that so-" Hollowstar looks up as the patrol carrying Reedtail enters. Reedtail looks a bit embarrassed to be paraded around in such a fashion, but as he passes me he gives me a small nod. For some reason, warmth blossoms in my chest. Hollowstar snorts. " Fine. But next time you spend time away like this you'll be done." " I won't, Hollowstar," I promise solemnly. He snorts again- sounding exactly like a pig- and slouches off. "Thanks," I say to Frozenwhisker. He shrugs. " No problem." " I'm thirsty," I say, licking my jaws. The run from Reedtail to here made me thirsty. " Is there water nearby?" " No," Frozenwhisker's eyes flash. " You're just going to have to deal with it?" ''" Excuse me?" ''I growled, offended. Frozenwhisker rests his tail on my shoulder. " I'm sorry, you wouldn't know. Water's-just- a little scarce around here now." "… I wish we didn't have water rations." the rasping of a nearby elders comes to my ears. ''" Water rations?" ''I look at Frozenwhisker, incredulous. He shifts his paws uncomfortably. " Rainpaw, can I trust you?" " Yes," I say, while thinking ' not'. '' " Then we have absolutely no water at all. We are sending 'Turning Patrols' to WindClan to turn the Moor River towards us. So far, we're succeeding. Our elders and kits will have water soon!" Frozenwhisker's eyes twinkle with excitement. A horrible churning is in my stomach. Do I tell? Or do I not? --------- After my time in ShadowClan is done, I race upwards and stop at the Moor River.First, I plunge in and feel the horrible mud seep off my fur. Then, I crawl out and I follow the river's path, paws squelching on the muddy ground. The Moor River used to flow in a straight line across Clan territory. We used one of it's tributaries as our water source. I follow the sparkling silver water as it curves sharply. The ground is uneven here, where ShadowClan turned it. Surprisingly, it worked. The river has made new banks for itself, and turns quite happily. After this point, the Moor River is supposed to fall down over a sharp cut in the ground and become a waterfall off of Clan territory. And to my surprise… the water's exit is boarded up. Huge, heavy boulders have been masterfully plasters together with mud to form a barrier. The handiwork of ShadowClan. " Oh no," I say, and my darkest suspicions are correct. The green stuff I thought to be algae is poison. It is floating up agains the barrier, gathering in a dark green pool. WindClan never noticed the poison before because it washed over the waterfall before it could do any harm. ShadowClan's new barrier blocks that. The solution is simple: I need to break the barrier. But something, a conscience, won't let me. ------ " Hey, Snowfeather!" Mintleaf, who is on guard, looks pleasantly surprised. " Back from herb-collecting?" " Yeah, I brought marigold." I dip my head to the she-cat, remembering how I had helped her with white cough as a kit. She's grown a lot since then, ''fondly lost in my memories, I enter camp. Then, I stop. ''Should I tell them about my discovery? ''I should. I must. That's why I'm spying in ShadowClan. But still, that annoying part won't let me. I turn into my den and spot Windpaw sorting through catmint. She curls her lip as I enter and spits poultice in my face before stomping out. " It's good to be home." I purr wryly to myself. The next morning, I am awoken by frantic screeching. My eyes fly open and I spot a distressed Windpaw above me. Panicking now, I climb to my feet and look around. " What-" " It's Harestar! He ate poisoned meat!" " No!" I shriek. ''Why is this happening? ''I whirl around and grab some yarrow, then race out after Windpaw. Harestar is lying in the clearing, making horrible choking sounds. His body contracts and writhes with every cough. Numb with trepidation, I bend down beside his head and shove the yarrow into his mouth. He vomits up some, but doesn't stop. ''I should have told. ''My mind goes bleak. This is all my fault. I am such a traitor. The moments are long and agonizing. Windpaw and I both know there is nothing else we can do, except drag him into his den as not to alarm the whole Clan. Soon, his breath ceases and he is dead. I bow my head with sorrow. ''Only one life left. ''And then it is clear. I need to tell my Clan ''now. '' ------ "… so we need to break this barrier," I finish. The Clan looks at me wide eyed. My heart is pounding and I feel clammy. Suddenly, Gorseheart steps forward. " I believe you. But why did you not tell us before?" the Clan reacts to his question. Some gazes are chocked, while others become acute with suspicion. " Because…" I look around helplessly, at loss for words. ''This is it, Snowfeather. They're going to know. ''I clench my jaw, waiting for their yowls of shock when they realize. Suddenly, there is a breeze at my side. Windpaw leaps up in Highstone with me and glares at the Clan. " Because she's a medicine cat and it's her duty to protect the Clan. She didn't want any of you to panic or do anything stupid. So she tried, and now you're accusing her of being a lier?" Windpaw hisses. I gawk at her, bewildered. ''Why would she do such a thing? ''Windpaw's eyes gleam and she leans over to whisper in my ear. " Don't worry, I'm not being nice. I just want to expose your secret by myself, when I find it. I don't want the whole Clan to find out without me." " Like that's ever going to happen," I roll my eyes, trying to suppress my panic. " I'm sorry." Gorseheart dips his head. " So do you want to lead a patrol to the area?" " Sure," I reply before my dumb conscience can argue. " We'll go now. I need stocky cats… Gorseheart, you'll do. Browntuft, Stormheart and Longwhisker, come with me as well." I nimbly leap down from Highrock and trot towards the entrance. The four warriors come after me, and I hold my head high. ''I'm doing the right thing. ''But an image of elders and kits dying from thirst fills my mind. I push it away. ----- Gorseheart examines the barrier. He had Browntuft begin to whisper to each other, measuring wether it's possible to move them or not. I hang awkwardly at the back, stirring the water with my foot. The green pool of water makes me curl my lip in disgust. Gorseheart waves his tail and gathers the warriors together. I step forwards, then step on a thorn. I yelp and hop backwards on three legs. All of the other cats stare at me and I feel my pelt become warm. ''I always make such a fool out of myself. '' " So we have a plan. Two warriors will get on the barrier and push from the top, and the other three- this includes Snowfeather- will push fro the sides. When the barrier breaks, the two warrior on top jump forwards and the warriors on shore will catch them. Got it?" Gorseheart looks at every one with bright eyes. I secretly think it's a dangerous plan, but I nod. Medicine cats don't argue with the deputy. " Let's go." Browntuft growls and leaps up on the rocks. His weight holds, and Longwhisker joins him. I take my place at the side, and Gorseheart comes in beside me. Stormheart leaps up on the barrier and crosses to the other side. " Go!" Gorseheart yowls and throws himself at the rocks. I unsheathe my claws and begin to scrape at the mud holding the stones together. It's hard and I feel my claws rip. But I grit my teeth, determined to be as tough as a warrior. Shoulders burning, I send paw full after paw full flying backwards. Soon, the gap between my stone and the one above narrows. I leap back and call out onto the warrior above. " Watch out!" Browntuft shifts his balance as the rock tumbles down into the water. Silver-green water rushes past. The warriors and I let out a whoop. Gorseheart pushes the second rock away. We dive back to avoid poisonous spray as the water joyously thunders down the waterfall. Stormheart and Browntuft growl in effort as they push a rock overhead. Everyone roars in approval. Piece by piece, we take down the ShadowClan barrier. " Uh oh." Gorseheart crouches down, fur bristling. The ground begins to rumble, and I see why. The rocks are going to fall. " Jump! Jump now!" I scream to the warriors on top. Stormheart yells the orders to Browntuft and leaps off to his side. I watch him led across on the grass, rolling to take the impact of the fall. His section of the barrier shudders and with a mighty crash, rock and water tumble down the fall. Browntuft is sprinting towards us. His eyes are wide with panic and his ears are flat in fear. The rock wall is giving way beneath him. With a desperate cry, he flings himself off the barrier towards the shore. And as soon as he jumps, I know he will never make it. " Grab onto me!" I order and stretch out a good cat-length out. I feel my claws snag his fur and I fasten my grip, pulling hard. Gorseheart joins me and soon Browntuft, alive but shaken, is on shore. Gorseheart lets out a purr. " Mission accomplished!" Stormheart cries in approval from the other side, and Browntuft manages a weak purr. I nod, but inside I feel horribly guilt. ''I shouldn't. Everything I learn was to benefit my Clan. But that tiny, annoying, conscience. But which one? Enjoyed? You can read the next episode here :)